


By Proxy

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally consensual tentacle sex/mind sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Proxy

Though he may not always seem it, the Doctor was in many ways a practical man; this regeneration maybe more than any other. There were a lot of things that he could have imagined could be going on, but it was pretty clear exactly where this all was pointing and he was not about to delude himself otherwise. With a sigh he resigned himself. He could stop this all some other way certainly but, well, he was here and he was always the one encouraging people to seek out new experiences.

So he addressed the Master, who sat in a mild trance on a throne at the other end of the room. The centre of the room was occupied by a creature that consisted mostly, as far as the Doctor could see, of a writing slimy tangle of tentacles with curved bulbous ends. He swallowed nervously, noting the similarity to other parts to of typical humanoid male anatomy, stopping himself from wondering too much about something that would surely be answered shortly.

“So...”

The Master raised a eyebrow, inviting the question.

“A planet where all inhabitants and visitors who appear to be under the age of thirty are required by law to dress in a sailor fuku, under penalty of death.” He tugged at the hem of his little striped skirt, trying to pull it closer to a modest knee length with little success.

The Master grinned eagerly.

“And a creature that will grow and rampage across the face of this planet leaving horrible destruction of both property and virginity in its wake unless it copulates with a willing person who it determines psychically to be ‘of noble heart,’ correct?”

The Master nodded, even more of an amorous glint to his eyes than normal.

“And the laurel crown like device on your head is in fact a psychic link amplifier that puts you, for the moment, partially in control of the creature and allows you to experience all its physical sensations?”

The Master let the teasing grin spread out on his face until he looked nearly maniac with joy over the situation.

“Ah, that is about what I had reckoned.” He sighed and moved to shove his hands into pockets that were not there, and instead slid them over the pleats of his skirt. “And you don’t think this is a bit odd, even for you?”

The Master shook his head slowly, clearly still pleased by the idea, if the strain on the fabric of his trousers was any indication.

“Very well, best get on with it then before one of us comes to his senses.” The Doctor attempted to relax, but as he watched the creature slither and flop towards him, it seemed an impossible task. From closer up he could see the texture and size of the tentacles better and started to panic a bit. He kept his eyes fixed on the Master’s as the creature extended an appendage towards his leg.

He yelped in surprise when it made contact, slick and warm, twining up his leg, rubbing against his inner thigh and disappearing under his skirt. He stood rigidly straight, scared to move and unsure what to do if he could, as he felt it slip into his pants, sliding slickly against him. Even in his panic he could not suppress a small groan; it felt good, far too good for such a strange, perverse thing. The Doctor opened his eyes—he had closed them at some point, he couldn’t remember when—and saw the Master watching him with rapt attention, He felt his whole body flush under the gaze.

The creature continued rubbing and sliding against his growing erection as it twisted itself up in his undergarment and then suddenly ripped it away from his body, pulling it to shreds. The Doctor gave a yelp of surprise and the Master chuckled soundlessly. The tentacle returned and began slithering between the Doctor’s legs teasingly, flicking here and there, then wrapped itself firmly around his erection. It started to slowly squeeze and contract and the Doctor mewled unabashedly, beyond shame at the wonderful sensation. His misgivings at all of this were banished for the moment.

As it is worked him he felt his knees start to give way and, just as he feared he would no longer be able to keep standing, a large strong tentacle warped several times around the Doctor’s middle. For a moment it simply supported him whiled it snaked over his stomach and chest and up his shirt, leaving a slimy sheen on his skin. Then, as he leaned back against it, enjoying the strange sensation of it moving over his body, he felt his feet parting from the ground as it lifted him into the air and held him aloft. Other tentacles came to twist up his legs and spread them apart, still more came to gather and hold up his skirt. All this served to put him on display for the Master, who watched, eyes glassy and breathing ragged, clearly enjoying his end of this arrangement.

Despite the new indignity, the sensations were all pleasurable, and once he surrendered the stigma attached to such a strange interspecies coition he couldn't manage a single complaint. That was until he felt one of the tips of the larger tentacles nudging his backside and then sliding through the cleft. The two tentacles around his ankles tugged his legs wider apart and angled him up to make for a better show for the Master, who was now practically panting with anticipation at the sight. The Doctor made a rather pathetic sound as the head of the large appendage pressed against his entrance.

“You know on second thought, we could just... Ah, work together to destroy the creature and go do this normally? I do like that you know. I might not always be the most forthright about that sort of thing but that doesn’t mean I...uhnnn.” He felt his body begin to accommodate the intrusion as he was slowly filled. If not for the measure of control that the Master was exerting the Doctor could imagine this to be catastrophic, but the Master saw to it that the creature was supremely gentle with him. The tentacle slowly eased it’s way deeper and the Doctor cried out as discomfort gave was to something more pleasurable, and then something extremely so.

The Doctor felt more appendages slither over his body, over his arms and shoulder, caressing his neck like a lapping tongue. He tilled his head, hair falling aways from his neck allowing in better access. He breathed in the heavy sweet musk of the creature; instantly his mind swam and the slow torture of the tentacles working him was immediately enhanced.

“It’s... Oh aaah,” he worked to keep his thoughts clear, focusing hard on his words, “Its secretion seems to be having something of an aphrodisiac effect. I...ah.” He gasped as the tentacle around his erection gave a firm squeeze in harmony with a wriggle from the one moving within him. The Master at that moment was clearly as amused as he was aroused. Still the Doctor attempted to carry on. “I thought I detected it earlier but I don’t believe that it is most potent when a- ah- absorbed tactually. I wonder if...” He tipped his head back over and extended his tongue to give a tentative lick to the appendage. It responded by snaking closer to The Doctor’s mouth and then pushing past his lips. His eyes fell closed and he sucked all of the syrupy fluid clean off it.

By the time the tentacle slid fully out of his mouth anything resembling reasonable thought was gone from his mind ,obliterated in the burning need that now pulsed through his overheated body. “I... ah, maybe that wasn’t such a... Ah, Master, please. Please...” From there his words turned in to an incoherent babble as he ground down against the appendages slowly stimulating him. He rocked back and forth, pushing himself forward into the warm, firm coil around his erection and back, driving the thick writhing tentacle deeper into him.

The Master watched and gave the Doctor what he wished, using the creature to work him over wholly and thoroughly, pulling and squeezing and stroking and pushing the Doctor into a mad frenzy, until finally he screamed out clear and sharp and fell limply back into the creature’s hold. The Master himself surged with pleasure at the sight and sensation of the Doctor’s body convulsing.

The creature set the Doctor on the floor and slinked off, back to whatever subterranean dwelling it had for itself, to slumber for another millenia. The Doctor lay there panting and made a weak attempt to sit up before flopping back to the floor. He settled for using the last of his energy to pull his skirt down to cover himself. After the Master had caught his breath he walked over and knelt down beside the Doctor, taking his hand in his own.

The Doctor looked blearily up at the Master and smiled contentedly, unable to move but not especially caring. “I don’t think I’ll be able walk back to my TARDIS.” The Master smiled and scooped the Doctor up into his arms. He Doctor made a noise of protest but soon drifted to sleep, the velvet of the Master’s coat soft against his cheek as he was carried off to rest.


End file.
